


Just A Drawing

by Miranda_Buchanan96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Buchanan96/pseuds/Miranda_Buchanan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Zayn draws comes to life. He doesn’t remember when this exactly started but strange things have been happening to him ever since he first picked up a pencil. He would wake up to find a flower on his desk, or a bird in his room, when he was younger. Now, years later, he would wake up and find a new tattoo on his body. So to test out his ability, he pushes it just a little too far. What will happen when Zayn gets a little bored and lonely and draws something to keep him company. Something with bright green eyes and brown curls, his best masterpiece. Can he remember that they are all just a drawing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of one direction, nor have I had any affiliation with them. This is a work of complete fiction. Never happened, not real. No profit is being made and the story, and its characters, belong to me. Please do not repost anywhere without my express written permission.

_It all began one day when little Zayn Malik came home from his grandmother’s house, that the strange things began to happen._

 

“Momma, momma! Look a’ what gamma got me! She got me these cray’ns! They’e so pretty aren’t they momma?” the little five year old said as he ran into his mothers open arms, after a fun day with his grandmother. Trisha smiled lovingly down at her excited son, he was so special and she knew from the day one that there was something different about him, but she just pushed it to the back of her mind.

“Momma? ‘m gonna go to my room!” he looked up at his mother, practically wanting to race up to his room. But he remembered his mother’s rule about not running in the house.

“Sweetie, what did mommy say about asking politely?” she said sternly, although behind that stern voice was a body full of love for her little boy.

“‘m sorry momma. Can I please go up to my room?” he asked quickly. Trisha nodded her head, but not before stopping her son from racing up the stairs.

“Go give your grandmother a hug and kiss goodbye.” he nodded and ran over giving his grandmother a quick hug and kiss. Leaving her with a small, “Bye gamma. I love you.” before running up into his room, the door slamming behind him, causing Trisha to jump slightly before letting out a small laugh. It was only second later, that the pitter patter of small feet could be heard once again coming down the stairs. Zayn stopped at the bottom stair and looked up at his mother with big eyes.

"Can I borrow a paper, momma?" he asked quietly. Trisha laughed silently as she handed him a small leather bound sketchbook.

"Grandma left this here for you before she left." Trisha handed the book to Zayn, who instantly grasped a hold of it and ran back up into his room.

~

 

_**Hour’s later** _

 

“Zayn! Sweetie! Dinner’s ready!” Trisha called up the stairs. She was wondering what Zayn had been doing up there this whole time. She was worried, of course she was, but Zayn has been such a quiet child and he mostly kept to himself even when other family members came over. He only really opened up to Trisha, herself. Yaser even had quite the time trying to get Zayn to even tell him what he wanted for his birthday.

Zayn came rushing down the stair, racing into the kitchen, wrapping himself around Trisha’s leg.

“Zayn what did I say about running in the house?” she scolded him. He looked up at her with big eyes before letting out a small sigh.

“Not to do it, ‘cause ‘ll get hurt. ‘m sorry momma, but you gotta see the picture I drew for you! What you think?” Zayn brought a piece of paper from behind his back, setting it in Trisha’s awaiting hand. She brought it up towards her to get a better look at it.

“Oh hun, this is beautiful. It’s absolutely amazing!” Trisha leaned down, pressing a kiss atop of Zayn’s small head. He had drew a small pink rose, that had so much detail in it, she was surprised that her Zayn drew something so beautiful at such a young age.

“Momma! Momma! Put it on the fridge momma! Please?” Zayn was jumping slightly with excitement as Trisha pulled a magnet from the fridge top to hold the picture up.

“There sweetie, look at that! It’s right here for everyone to see your beautiful artwork!” Trisha said as she pick up a giggling Zayn and kissed his forehead before setting him back down.

“Go get your father and then we can start eating!” Zayn ran out of the kitchen into his father’s study, telling him that it was time to eat. Yaser came into the kitchen, giving Trisha a quick kiss before going to grab the plates and silverware for their dinner.

“Yaser, take a look at what Zayn made today!” Trisha said giddily. Yaser looked over at the refridgerator and was instantly taken aback.

“He made this?” he asked in disbelief. Trisha nodded her head as she grabbed some glasses.

“He sure is something special.” Trisha said in a small voice, before walking out to sit with Zayn and begin eating dinner. Yaser just hummed in agreement before joining them.

~

The next morning Trisha walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator to start making breakfast, before quickly shutting the refrigerator and calling for Yaser to get Zayn and to come into the kitchen. Once everyone was standing in the kitchen, Trisha sent a disappointed look to Zayn, who was tiredly wiping his sleepy eyes, and let out a low sigh.

“Zayn, tell me why you did it?” Trisha crossed her arms and looked down at Zayn, waiting for his answer.

“Momma. What are you talking about mamma?” Zayn rubbed his eyes slowly. He slowly looked at Trisha big eyes and she let out a small sigh and picked him up, setting him on the countertop before going and grabbing his drawing from the refrigerator.

“What happened to your drawing Zayn?” Trisha questioned and Zayn looked up at her with big questioning eyes.

“I don’t know, momma. Nothin’ happened momma.” he said. Trisha could tell that her son was getting frustrated but she wanted answers.

“It’s right there momma! What happened to my drawing?” Zayn’s voice got higher

at the end as he got scared and frantic.

“What happened to his drawing, Trisha?” Yaser questioned now, standing beside them and trying to calm them both down.

“I came to the kitchen this morning to find this blank piece of paper in place of Zayn’s beautiful drawing!” Trisha stated turning to Yaser and showing him the paper where Zayn was sure his drawing had been the night before.

“What happened to my drawing momma?” Zayn asked causing Yaser and Trisha to look over at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t know, sweetie. But we’ll find it!” Trisha told Zayn, picking him up and setting him back down on the floor.

“Now, go to your room and draw momma a new picture.” Yaser kissed Zayn atop of his head before watching him scamper up the stairs into his room. Trisha set the piece of paper on top of the counter and let out a sigh, going back to making breakfast. Yaser looked around the room before his eyes landed upon a small potted plant beside the window.

“Where did you get that lovely plant?” Yaser asked turning towards Trisha, whose head was in the refrigerator finding food. She turned to Yaser with a confused look.

“What plant?” Trisha questioned. To which Yaser pointed to window, where a small pink rose sat in a gray looking pot.

**Exactly like the plant Zayn drew.**

~ 

 

 


	2. No Matter The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!   
> I just couldn't wait until Thursday, and I know that's only two days away but you were all so lovely and being so patient that I decided to treat you!   
> Enjoy your treat,
> 
> M xx

**_12 years later_ **

 

Trisha woke up to the sound of loud rock music blaring throughout the house. She turned on  her side to see Yaser looking at her. He sighed.

“What are we going to do with that boy?” Trisha shook her head and slid out of bed. Slowly padding through the rooms until she came to the bottom of the stairs.

“Zayn! What are you doing?” she screamed up to him. The music never stopped so she slowly made her way up the stairs to Zayn’s room. Knocking on the door she awaited an answer, receiving none she banged on the door a little louder.

“Zayn open up the door! You’re going to wake your sisters up! It’s two in the morning, you have school in a few hours...you can’t be doing this. Open up this door now mister or I will take away your car!” the door swung open once she ended, leaving her to stare at a tired seventeen year old Zayn. His hair was all dishevelled and he looked like he didn’t get any sleep.

“Oh, baby what happened to you?” she questioned, concern filling her voice. Zayn just grunted and started to turn away, and that’s when Trisha saw it, a tattoo on the middle of his back and a few more scattering the  back of his arm.

“Zayn Javaad Malik! When did you get those tattoos?” she questioned. Zayn let out a huff before walking further into his room. Trisha reached her hand out to stop him and turned him around.

“Answer me young man.” she sternly pressed. Zayn shook his head but finally let  out a tiny answer.

“Last night…”

“Last night? And you didn’t think to bring this to our attention? Where are you getting all this money for these tattoos Zayn?” Trisha brought her hands to either side of his face and looked him straight in the eyes, all anger washed away as her eyes were filled with concern and fear.

“Are you getting into drugs baby? Are you selling?”

“No, mum, why would you think that?”

“I’m just worried for you Zayn, I don’t want you getting hurt!” Trisha huffed out, tears  sliding down her cheeks as she stuttered out the last words.

“Momma, don’t cry! I’m not gonna get hurt! Now, stop crying or you’re gonna make me cry momma.” Zayn began, tears filling up in his eyes.

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you guys...I love you all!” tears flowed down his cheeks as he finished. Trisha began bawling, throwing her head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too, baby, I love you too!” she mumbled, her words muffled by Zayn’s neck. Trisha slowly patted Zayn’s chest and raised herself up, wiping the tears off  of Zayn’s face and then her own. She gave him a small  smile before kissing his cheek.

“Get some sleep, baby. And make sure you turn the music down we don’t need your sisters getting crabby and waking up.” with that she shut Zayn’s door walking down the stairs and back into her room, crawling back into bed with Yaser, leaving Zayn alone in his room to ponder just what happened. He had just been drawing some tattoo designs the night before in the small leather bound book that his grandmother gave to him when he was just a small lad. When a few hours later he felt burning erupting through his body, he turned on his music so that no one would hear his cries of agony. When the pain stopped he looked into his mirror only to be met with the tattoos he drew cast upon his body. His fingers slowly traced them and he started to slowly process what had happened. He quickly ran to his desk and ripped open his book, drawing a pair of wings with lips in the middle. He colored it minimally and awaited what would happen next. The pain came slower this time as he watched the drawing slowly disappear from the page and slowly etch itself upon his chest.

“What is happenin’ to me?” Zayn questioned quietly. The rest of the night he spent drawing up tattoos for himself, he liked the way they looked on his body and he decided that if this was his so called ‘gift’ he was going to use it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this treat. BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANOTHER ONE!!! Just kidding. I love you all so much, thank you for reading, please leave comments I really try to reply to all of the comments I get and they really make my days better!   
> ALSO, there will still be a story on Thursday, so I hope you all are happy, I'M BEING NICE!! 
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> M xx


	3. You Are Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised for you lovely readers! A chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> M xx

**Zayn’s Point of View**

“This can not be happenin’!” I pulled at my hair as I races around my room, picking up all the blank sheets of paper.

“These all had drawings on them!” I whipped around and grabbed some other blank papers. As I turned to put them onto my desk, a sharp burning sensation went down my arms and across my abdomen. I ripped my shirt off and threw it across it the room. The designs were etching themselves into my skin as I bit onto my knuckles to try to soothe the pain.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I can’t draw one thing without it coming alive or burning its way onto my skin?” I hissed out at myself, turning to look at the new tattoos through the full-body mirror leaning against the wall beside my door.

“This feels more like a curse than a gift these days.” I whispered, slumping into my chair and turned my attention to the leather-bound book that laid upon my desk.

“Zayn Javaad, haven’t you heard my screaming? You need to get to school,” the door swung open and there stood my mother, jaw dropped and silent as she took in my appearance.

“When did you have time to get all of these tattoos? You didn’t have this many two nights ago.” her hand reached out as if she was going to drape it over my shoulder, but then dropped it.

“Mum, you don’t have to be scared, I’m still your little boy.” I grabbed a hold of her hand and laced it with mine. Tears dripped down her face as she stared at me wide eyed. Her other hand raised up as she covered her mouth.

“Momma, please don’t do this. I love you, you know this!” tears began to well up in my eyes as my vision became blurry. I rushed into her arms and buried my face in her neck as we wept together.

“My beautiful baby boy, why how much you have changed, but you will always be my baby boy. No matter how much you grow!” she continued to weep until she stood back and began wiping my face, and then hers, free of tears.

“What has been happening to you, baby?” she questioned. Her hands wrapped around my jaw and raised my head up to look at her.

“I don’t know.” my voice quivered and broke as more tears burst from my eyes. She shushed me quietly as she ran her fingers through my disheveled hair.

“What’s been happening, sweetheart? Why haven’t you left your room? What about your friends?” I pushed her away from me and stared at her in astonishment.

“What friends? Mum, I’ve never been good at making friends, you know this.” I huffed as I turned my back to her. Her hands rested upon my shoulders and leaned her head beside mine.

“You just need to put yourself out there, that’s all Zayn. Everyone will see how special you are and they will want to be your friend.”

“Yeah, I sure am special.” I spat out. My mother hit my shoulder lightly, scolding me lowly.

“You are special. Everything you do is special and nothing can tell you different,” she began.

“You are an amazing artist, Zayn, and anyone who thinks otherwise is insane! You have such a big heart, you care for me, your father, your sisters. I love you, baby, you will always be my little boy!” with that I broke down, once again.

“I love you too, momma.” this time she let me cry out all my pent up emotions, as she held me close to her and ran her fingers through my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a comment (any comment will do)!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> M xx


	4. He's No One In Particular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But to make up for it I will be posting two chapters today!
> 
> M xx

**One Week Later**

 

 

 

I sat alone in my room, once again. Drawing in the leather-bound sketch book my grandmother had given to me when I was just a small lad. As I looked down upon the page in which I drew, I saw two striking green eyes looking back up at me, surrounded by a head of curls. Tattoos danced across his skin as he laid against the cold ground, the sun weaving its way through the brown hair that covered his head. As I drew more details into his face, a soft knock was heard on my door.

“Who is it?” I croaked out. I coughed slightly before asking again in a stronger voice. I had forgotten how long I had went without speaking. I sat there staring at the picture as the door opened and closed, signaling that someone indeed entered into my room. A shadow passed over my body and across the page as I sat, awaiting to hear what the stranger had to say.

“That is quite a strapping young lad!” I turned around to see my sister, Waliyha, standing behind me with a small smirk on her face.

“Who is he?” she raised her eyebrow at me as I opened and closed my mouth for a response.

“He’s no one in particular...just a drawing!” I spoke out rather quickly, Waliyha nodded her head slowly but the smirk never left her face.

“Waliyha, how ‘bout you just get your arse out of my room? Go bugger off and bother Safaa or Doniya, they’ll be happy to hear your opinions.” I pushed her aside and she just chuckled quietly.

“Aw but I wanted to talk to my big brother and look at the fit lads he draws on his free time!” she cooed as she pinched my cheeks. I blushed and pushed her hands off of my face, turning back to my desk.

“Aw, is Zaynie mad?” she pouted. I just laughed at her voice and shook my head. She dragged a chair over to my desk and sat down beside me, letting out a low sigh.

“But all kidding aside Z, you haven’t been outside your room for days, what have you been up to?” she leaned over so her head rested upon my shoulder.

“Nothing,”

“Well, I can believe that. I’ve never seen you leave your room, so how did you get all of these tattoos?” she ran her fingers over the tattoos sprawled across my arm. My body froze up as she said those few words, my breath catching in my throat, as I stopped drawing and just stared at the paper.

“Z? Zaynie? Zayn, where did you get the tattoos?” she shot out, pinching my arm slightly. I let out a small shriek and grabbed a hold of my arm. I glared at her and she just put her hands up in defense.

“Just wanted to make sure that they were real and not marker,” I narrowed my eyes at her as she sat back into her chair with a happy smirk on her face.

“Of course they are real.”

“Then tell me how you got them, that is if they are real.” she challenged. I let out a big sigh and flipped my sketchbook to a new page.

“If I show you you can’t tell anyone, okay?” she nodded her head quickly. I brought my pencil down on the paper sketching a floral hindu design. Once I was done, I sat back and pushed it over to Waliyha.

“That’s a very cool tattoo design Z, but what does this have anything to do with--” her words were caught in her throat as she saw the design disappear from the page and start to reappear onto my wrist. I hissed as the burning sensation wrapped around my wrist and laced its way into the intricate design of my drawing. Waliyha started to breath faster as she pushed away from me, causing her to tumble back on her chair.

“Woah, Wal are you okay there?” I asked, my voice shaking as I tried to make light of the situation on hand.

“What was that? What just happened?” her eyes were huge with fear. I brought my hand down to help her up, but she shied away from me.

“Waliyha, it’s okay. It’s just me! It’s just me.” I grabbed a hold of her face quickly, making her look me directly in the eyes. She was still breathing quickly as I kept whispering to her.

“It’s just me, Waliyha, it’s just me.” she shook her head slowly.

“What happened? H-how d-did that happen?” she stuttered out. She kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“I-I have a gift,” of course that’s how I decided to start it. Stupid. I mentally face palmed myself as I sat down in front of her.

“I draw,” I took a deep breath. C’mon Zayn you can do this, it shouldn’t be this hard!

“And whatever I draw comes to life or becomes a tattoo on my body.” she nodded her head slowly.

“When did this start?” she traced her fingers over my new tattoo.

“When I was five.” I breathed out.

“Does Doniya know about...about this?”

“No...no, I never told her and neither did mum or dad.” he head shot up as she looked at me.

“Mum and dad know about this?” she questioned.

“No...I mean yes...no, dad doesn’t but mum I think has a slight idea. She at least knows that I’m special!” Waliyha laughed at that and I  joined in with her.

“Yeah, you sure are something special.” she said sarcastically, leaning over to push her shoulder with mine.

“That really hurt me Wali.” I pouted as she threw her head back and laughed.

“Dork! So, do you think hot stuff over there will come alive?” she winked at me as she motioned over to my sketch book.

“I don’t know.” I sighed quietly, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Waliyha rubbed her hand up and down my back.

“You’re lonely, Zaynie. It’s okay for you to want to have a friend,” she tightened her grip on my arm, pulling me to face her.

“But what happens if it goes wrong?” she whispered the last part to me, moving her hands under my jaw, resting her forehead to mine.

“But what happens if it goes right?” I questioned back, regaining some of the power in my voice. I placed my lips upon her forehead before pulling back.

“Okay, Wal, love. You better get some sleep, mum won’t be too keen to deal with waking up two sleep-deprived teenagers.” I explained, sitting up and putting on a more proper accent.

“Dear brother, how I do love those chats of ours!” she spoke properly, dusting herself off and leaning forward to press a kiss to my cheek.

“Oh, bugger off!” I waved her off as she left my room, smiling and blowing me some kisses as she walked off.

 

 


	5. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised! I hope you all aren't too made at me! 
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> M xx

**That night**

  
  
  


I woke up, frightened and drenched in sweat as I heard someone knocking around in my room.

“Fuck, that time really hurt.” a deep voice moaned out as the stranger hit the corner of my desk. I let out a small whimper and saw the outline of the stranger whipped around backing up to the wall.

“W-who’s t-th-there?” I stuttered, grabbing the duvet, wrapping it tighter around my body. There was more crashing and swearing until the light on my desk switched on, revealing a fit young man in just his tight black trunks that left nothing to my imagination. My eyes slowly worked their way up, noticing the tattoos scattered about on his body. His tight muscles glistened in the light as he flexed each one, as if he knew that I was watching, every tattoo stood out against the lighter tone of his sun-kissed skin. My eyes finally fell upon his exquisite facial features, his piercing green eyes that were full of amusement, his plump pink lips that were pulled into a smirk, and that gorgeous, umber, curled brown hair. It bounced with life as his smirk turned into the most breath-taking smile I have ever laid my eyes upon, he had dimples that once he smiled brightened his face more than ever thought before.

“‘Ello love, you like what you see?” his deep voice radiated to my ears as he cocked his eyebrow up, his lips moving back into that devilish smirk.

“Um...n-no...I-I m-m-mean yes...ugh.” I fell forward into my covers with a groan. The mystery man just chuckled out a low laugh, as he shook his head at my antics.

“You are quite the cutie.” his smile grew wider as my face heated up and turned bright red. I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed, so I looked up only to be met with the green eyes, that are even brighter close up.

“Oh,” his deep voice coming out thick like honey.

“Thanks for drawing me in just this tight underwear.” he purred out. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked at him. _What does he mean ‘Thanks for drawing me...’?_ My eyes grew wide as the realization hit me. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to my desk where I threw papers about until I found my leather-bound sketch book. Flipping through the pages, I came upon where the drawing of the fit man was supposed to be, only to find it blank. My eyes slowly raised from the page to fall upon the gorgeous man, now laying upon my bed.

“It worked.” I whispered. His eyebrows pressed together as he looked at my lips.

“What’d you say, love?” the words rolled off of his tongue and I was left there dazed, staring at him.

“What’d you say about something working, beautiful?” his voice came from behind me and I jumped, letting out a small squeak, and bumping into his unclothed chest. He chuckled lowly, resting his hands on my shoulders, and turned me around.

“You got any clothes that I could wear?” he asked, his eyes tracing all of my facial features. I nodded my head slightly, afraid that my voice would give me away.

“Thanks babe.” he beamed, kissing my cheek quickly before leaving to go through my closet. He hummed quietly before he looked back over his shoulder at me, smirking slightly.

“I don’t see any clothes that really suit my fancy, but I do see one thing.” he purred as he slowly walked forward, until he was directly in front of me. To which he then placed his hand on top of my chest and started to press against me, causing me to step back with every step he took forward. The back of my legs hit the edge of my bed and I tumbled back, the young man crawled over top of me like a sphinx until he was straddling my hips. He leaned down until I felt his breath wash over my lips. My heart started beating extremely fast and I gulped very loudly until he leaned down more so. His lips were an inch from mine, my eyes closed without my say, awaiting what was going to happen next. Then his lips connected with my cheek once again, my eyes shot open as he pulled away.

“Name’s Harry by the way, Harry Styles.” with that he fell on top of my covers beside me, curling up against me. His hands sprawled across my abdomen and played with my loose fitting shirt.

“Let’s go to bed hun, tomorrow’s a big day.” with that my eyes closed shut with Harry laying against my side. Without thinking my arm wrapped around his body and pulled me closer to me, his warmth radiating against my body.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you all thought! Leave any Comments, Questions, Ideas, and/or In-sites down below.
> 
> Love you all to pieces,
> 
> M xx


	6. The Perfect Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't post this before! I am so busy lately and I lose track of time! 
> 
> Sorry for my excuses, anyway I hope you love this! Please comment on the story so far I love reading what you lovelies have to say!!

**Morning After**

 

I woke up to a body pressed against my side, an arm over my stomach, and a nose pressed into my neck. The shallow breath hitting my shoulder in slow waves. It was nice to be sleeping with someone against me. My eyes shot open. _There’s someone against me._ I whipped my head down to look at the body next to me. I let my air out once I realized that it was Harry. I tried to get out of bed, but Harry’s hands tightened around my waist and pulled me back.

“Shh, babe, just go back to sleep.” he nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of my neck. I chuckled quietly and patted his arm, having him move it off of me so that I could start getting ready. Once I was out of the bed I looked back to see Harry scooting himself toward the top of the bed, resting his head on the wood framing.

“Aren’t you getting up too?” I shot back, gaining some of my personality back. He just sat there smirking, and pushed his head back farther.

“Nah, I like my view from here,” he brought his hands up to move his hair out of his face, before folding them back behind his head.

“By the way, you have a very toned chest.” he purred as I looked down quickly to see that I didn’t have a shirt on. _Damn, when did that happen?_

“Last night. You got quite handsy. Don’t you remember?” I could hear the amusement in his voice, as I shook my head slowly. Then it all rushed back to me.

_~_

_I felt Harry’s hands, warm against my waist, as they ran up and down my sides. I turned slowly so that I was facing him and placed my hands on his chest, rubbing over the two swallows that were inked onto his chest. Harry groaned before he opened his eyes, staring back into mine._

_“Babe,” his voice came out hoarse until he coughed slightly, making sure that he was still being quiet when he began to talk once again._

_“What’cha doing?” his words slurred as I pressed my forehead to his, breathing in the air that came out between those two beautiful lips of his._

_“I just...I’m lonely.” with that I crashed my lips onto his and moved my hands to cup his jaw. Harry moved slightly to get a better angle as he continued to kiss me back. I pulled back to catch my breath as I stared into his dark eyes. I connected our lips back together before I could even start to question if kissing a stranger was a good idea or not. I climbed on top of his so that I was straddling his waist and pressed one of my hands against his chest. He moved his hands down to rest on my hips as he rubbed in that one spot, coaxing me to continue. I sighed and pushed up so that I was sitting back on him. Harry let out a groan as he tried to pull me back down, when that didn’t work he huffed and rested his hands back on my waist._

_“What’s up love?” he questioned looking me in the eyes, when our eyes locked I immediately turned my head so that I was now looking over at my desk. Harry moved one of his hands to cup my chin, turning my head to look back into my eyes._

_“It’s just...It’s weird that I’m making out with a really fit lad that I just met.” I closed my eyes tightly, after hearing what I said, awaiting his response. I felt his hand caress my cheek as I slowly opened my eyes to look at his, they were full of sympathy._

_“Well, you did draw me.” he pointed out. I groaned and gave him a look of confusion and exasperation. Because really, did he have to bring that up?_ _“So, I came out of your imagination. Meaning that a part of you knew exactly what you were doing. Kind of like you made yourself the perfect boyfriend...or in this case, drew your perfect boyfriend. Which is me!” he gave me a big grin, showing off his teeth and dimples, once he was done with his explanation. Then ever so slightly, he wove his fingers through my hair and brought my head down, connecting our lips once again. I nodded my head slightly and broke the kiss once again. Harry let out a small whine to which I chuckled at, silencing him by placing my finger over his lips. He kissed my finger slowly as he stared into my eyes, I smiled down at him._

_“I liked that explanation.” I leaned back down and captured his lips with mine, running my hands down his chest and torso. Harry’s fingers danced across the fabric at the bottom of my shirt. I quickly sat back to pull my shirt over my head and then leaned back down to reconnect our lips._

_~_

“So, I’m guessing you remembered?” I looked over to see him smirking, amusement painted in his eyes. My face turned a bright red as I rushed over to the side of the bed to grab my shirt. “No use doing that, love, you’re just going to have to take it off again. Not like I’m arguing or anything.” I dropped the shirt back down and went back to my closet to grab a new shirt and a pair of pants. I slipped my pants on right as my door opened to reveal Waliyha casually walking into my room.

“So Z, did hot bod come alive or wha--” her words caught in her throat as she turned to see Harry lying across my bed, in just his underwear. Harry quickly looked over at me quickly, mentally pleading with me to think of something quick. I walked over to Waliyha, standing in between of her and Harry.

“Look Wal, I can explain.”

“What’s there to explain? That he looks hotter in real life than as a drawing?” she squealed as she grabbed my arm. Harry let out a big hearty laugh, throwing his head back, only to hit it on the headboard.

“Ow, shit that really hurt.” he muttered. Waliyha just laughed and shook her head.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Z. Or, should I say draw them.” she winked and pushed her shoulder against mine. I laughed and pushed back. We turned back to Harry who was staring at us, with so much humor and love in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “He sure does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me so far, I know I can be hectic but I love you all for sticking with my book and reading it! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> M xx


	7. Don't Be So Vain

**3 Weeks Later**

 

“So, you think I’m fit? And you’ve already talked about me to your sister?” Harry sang the last part as he trailed his fingers through my hair. I blushed and pushed his hands off of my hair.

“C’mon Harry, I just did my hair!” I pouted, putting all the misplaced strands back into a quiff.

“You’re hair looks perfect, Z. Stop worrying.” he huffed out, kissing my lips softly. Harry gently placed his hands on either side of my face, making sure not to mess up my hair again.

“Are you gonna get ready?” I questioned, pushing the subject off of me and onto him. He looked at me curiously, before shaking his head.

“No, I very much like it here!” he stated as he sat on the edge of my bed. I gave him a questioning look before going back to packing everything I needed for school into my bag.

“Are you not going to the school?” I tried, as I gave myself another look in the mirror to make sure everything was in the correct place. Once again he shook his head.

“I’m not going to go to school with you.” he stated plainly. I turned around to face him as I pouted out my lip.

“But why not?” he laughed and stood up, walking over to my side. He grabbed my waist, pulling me against him and kissing the pout from my lips.

“How old do I look to you?” he shot out. I pondered the question for a little bit before looking up again.

“Oh, I don’t know. Nineteen?” I guessed. He gave a shrug and nodded.

“Nineteen sounds good enough.” I was confused by this and I couldn’t quite comprehend what he meant by it.

“What?” I asked.

“I don’t really have a precise age, so I guess nineteen works perfectly!” he restated. Before continuing on with his explanation. “So, I couldn’t possibly be in school with you since I am nineteen.”

“What are you going to do when I am gone?” I asked the question that was on my mind.

“I don’t know, maybe play a few games of footie? Or, maybe I’ll just stay here in your room. It is quite a cozy place.” he reasoned.

“But what if my mum comes into my room? Or another one of my family members?” I questioned again, trying to understand this idea of his.

“Well, what do you want me to do with my time?” he shot back. I sighed and raised my hand to the back of my neck, rubbing nervously.

“I don’t know.” I answered back quietly. He cooed quietly at my apparent adorableness before letting out a huff of air.

“Have a lovely time at school, Z. I'll see you when you get home.” he leaned forward and captured my lips with his, before pulling back all too soon for either of us. He slowly ran his hand down my unclothed chest, over my abs, to the top of my jeans. He weaved his fingers in the belt loop before pulling back, retching me forward against his chest. He smirked as my air caught in my chest. I slowly let it out as he chuckled lowly. He lurched forward, connecting his mouth to my neck. He attacked my neck with kisses and bites. I let out a small moan throwing my head back, letting him have even more access. I thrusted my hips forward as he bit a part of my neck.

“Aren't we a little eager?” he murmured against my neck. I moaned loudly as he then ran his hands through my hair. We both froze in our stances. “Shit.” Harry muttered under his breath. My eyes got huge and he started to laugh at the face I made. I shot him a glare, which caused him to catch his laughter in his throat, and ran to my mirror to inspect the damage.

“Are you kidding me? Really Harry?” I shot out, running my hands through my, now flat, hair. I began to hurriedly style it back into its original quiff.

“Oh, come on Zayn don't be so vain!” Harry chuckled at his own joke as I continued to placed out of order hair back in line. “I guess I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it! I can rhyme on a dime any time.” he laughed some more as he sat on my bed. By this time I had turned around and smirked at him as I watched in amusement.

“God, my boyfriend is such a kid at heart.” I laughed as I shook my head. Just then both Harry's and my heads shot up to stare at each other.

“You called me your boyfriend?” he asked with a straight face. I started to freak out. _Shit! Why did I do that? Fuck, Zayn, you really screwed it up this time!_ I looked back up at Harry, then averted my eyes to anywhere but his face.

“I...ah...gotta go!” with that I rushed out of my door and off to school, not looking back to see whether or not Harry was following me.


	8. What's In A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late loves, I've been crazy busy...anywho!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Like, subscribe, comment!!!
> 
> Like always, I /try to/ update every Thursday!!
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> M xx

When I reached the school gates I nearly fell over from lack of breathing. I slid down the side of the gate, pulling my knees closer to my body. I rested my head against the fencing of the gate. Closing my eyes, I slowly breathed out all of my air. _I have to settle down, I can’t let this get to me. God Zayn, you sure have screwed up this time._ The sunlight that could be seen through my eyelids was cast over with darkness. I squinted my eyes open as I looked up to see who, or what, was blocking my sunlight.

“What the fuck man?” I croaked out. I heard a low chuckle.

“Sorry. Mind if I sit here?” the taller guy asked. I moved over a little and let him sit beside me. His muscles flexed as he lowered himself down. I couldn’t help but stare at his biceps as he flexed them slightly. “The name’s Liam...Payne.” he put his hand out for me. I shook his hand once and shyly smiled at him.

“Zayn...Malik.” I muttered. He smiled brightly at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned back against the fencing as I slowly took out my lighter and cigarette pack. I could feel him staring and I looked up to see his eyes on me. “Do you mind...me…?” I awkwardly asked as I jiggled the pack, causing one of the sticks to fall into my palm.

“Nah...yeah, that’s fine. You look like you need one anyway.” he noted sheepishly. I nodded slowly, looking down at the cigarette in my hand. “I-I mean...you don’t have to tell me, y'know? I mean...like...we just met so I wouldn’t expect it…” he rambled on. I nodded my head once and began to light the cigarette, breathing in and letting a big puff of smoke out, along with all of my stress, before looking back over at him.

“‘m from Wolverhampton.” he stated suddenly. I stared at him in awe. _How can someone so hot be so awkward?_ Liam chuckled suddenly. “I could ask you the same.” he winked as my face turned bright red.

“Ah, ‘m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that outloud,” I mumbled. “‘m from Bradford.” Liam chuckled once again.

“I’d expect so. So you’ve lived here your whole life?” I nodded, taking in another puff from the cigarette.

“When’d you move ‘ere?”

“Just a couple days ago. My dad moved my mum and I here for a job.” I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“I just live with my mum and three sisters.” Liam just nodded. Knowing that it’s taking quite a lot for me to even utter those words.

“What are their names?” he asked slowly.

“Doniya, Waliyha, and Safaa.”

Liam was about to answer when a bubbly young man with feathery brown hair and blue eyes strolled over to us.

“‘Ello Liam and…?” he looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. “What’s your name, mate?” he shot out, rolling his eyes and popping his hip out. He rested his hand on his hip awaiting my answer.

“Zayn.” I stated before going back to smoking my cigarette.

“You’re hot, Z. Especially with this whole bad boy look you have going on. Real sexy. I hope you don’t mind me calling you Z.” I shook my head as he continued to talk to Liam about auditions. He looked back over at me and smirked when he saw that I was still staring. “Quit staring, love. You’ll get drool all over your hot body.” he winked and Liam barked out a laugh.

“‘m sorry mate. This here, is Louis. He’s quite the character.” Louis gasped at that and smacked Liam on the arm playfully.

“I’ll have you know that I am quite the actor. I can get your mother to ground you in an instant. _Oh, Liam you are soo good, right there love, right there! Ugh baby!_ ” he moaned. Liam stopped laughing.

“You wouldn’t?” Liam questioned wide-eyed. Louis just smugly looked at him before taking out his phone.

“Or, I could just _accidentally_ call her, and she could _accidentally_ hear us having sex.” Liam gaped at Louis, his mouth dropped open. Louis bent over and pressed his fingers against Liam’s chin, shutting his mouth. “Don’t underestimate my skills, love.” Louis laughed before looking back over at me.

“So, like Liam here said before he went into a state of no return,” Louis chuckled slightly before continuing. “I’m the great Louis Tomlinson.” he bowed and I couldn’t help but crack a smile. Liam woke up from his daze and blushed deeply. The bell rang and everyone got up to go into the school.

“What class do you have first?” Liam questioned suddenly, as we made our way over to the doors.

“I have maths first.” Louis let out a small squeal at my answer and gave me a humongous hug.

“We have that class too! And I thought I’d have to wait to see more of your hot bod.” I blushed and Liam just shook his head, opening up the door for us.


	9. Godly Compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late! Please let me know what you think, and leave comments about the chapters. 
> 
> I love you all,
> 
> M xx

I walked out of the school beside Liam and Louis. Louis was still going on about how good I looked mixed in with different acting opportunities, which really confused me.

“Oh, and his defined jaw it’s amazing! The theater is just in the city next to this one, it’s awesome and we are doing a production of Grease! You’re eyes are very beautiful, hazel, and partnered up with your black hair styled in a perfect coiffed. You are a god! I’m playing Danny, I am quite excited, can you tell?” he finally breathed. Liam laughed as I gave Louis a questioning look.

“The people in the states can tell, mate.” Liam laughed and Louis soon joined in. My eyebrows furrowed together trying to understand what was going on.

“God! Look, even when he’s confused he is still sexy as fuck!” Louis huffed and dramatically fell into Liam’s arms.

“LiLi, why can’t I look like a sex god all the time?” Louis questioned innocently, batting his eyelashes. I coughed awkwardly, causing Liam and Louis to look at me curiously.

“Do you guys want to come over to my place?” I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck and through my hair slightly, nervously awaiting their answer.

“Of course!”

“Sure.” Liam nodded as Louis jumped and hugged me tightly. Liam laughed as I tried to unclamp Louis from my side.

“Ah...can I get some help?” I muttered to Liam, who then took a hold of Louis and pulled him away from me, setting Louis against his side.

“Mate, c'mon leave Z alone so that we can actually get to his place.” Liam wrapped his arm around Louis shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. His muscles bulged as he flexed and Louis rested his hands on Liam, one on his bicep and the other on his chest.

“Liam! Love, have I ever told you that I love your muscles?” Louis questioned causing Liam to laugh.

“Yes, babe you have. But I know you love them that's why I work out so much.” Liam stated, looking into Louis' eyes.

“Really?” Louis squeaked out, staring at him wide-eyed. Liam nodded, looking Louis up and down.

“I also love your ass. You should come to the gym with me so you can help me workout.” Liam winked. Louis blushed and buried his head in Liam's chest. He groaned lowly and I couldn't avert my gaze on them. _What am I witnessing right now?_

“Let's get to your place, yeah?” Louis mumbled as he took his head off of Liam's chest, looking at me before giving a curt nod. I nodded slowly before we continued to walk towards my house.

 

 


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry or taking so long!! You all mean the world to me. Please, like always, I would love for you all to comment what you think/like/or even dislike about the book so far! Even the littlest comment helps! 
> 
> I love reading all of your comments, and even though I try to reply to all of them they mean the world to me and they help me write the chapters. They give me something to look forward to and help me get through writer's block!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> M xx

 

We arrived to my house and I saw that my mum and dad’s cars weren’t in the driveway. I opened the door, kicking off my shoes, and motioned for Liam and Louis to do the same.

“Anyone home?” I called out. When I was met with silence I nodded my head quickly before walking towards the stairs.

“If you guys like, you can go up to my room and get comfortable. Last door on your right.” I moved out of the way so that they could get situated as I set my backpack on the couch and grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table. I quickly wrote a note to my parents, setting it back on the table;

 ** _‘Have a couple friends over, hanging out in my room. -Z’_**.

Feeling satisfied with the note I left to walk up the stair to my room. As I got closer to my door, I heard some rustling around and crashing of furniture. Suddenly I heard Louis’ squeak, bursting through the door, I saw Louis and Liam in one corner and Harry in the opposite corner beside my bed. He had one of my pillows in front of his boxers, trying to conceal more of his privates. Louis just stared wide-eyed at him as he racked his eyes over Harry’s body. Harry looked at me helplessly, I coughed awkwardly causing Liam and Louis to turn their attention to me.

“Who’s this hot bloke hiding out in your room, Z?” Louis blurted out after the silence overtook all of us. I rubbed my neck awkwardly, because this is where I was this morning. _Who is this bloke to me? Damn, Z, you just can’t get away from this situation._ I huffed and just threw myself onto my bed, burying my face in my pillows, at least the ones that weren’t covering Harry’s body. I felt my bed dip as someone sat down beside me, a hand hesitantly began to run up and down my back and then through my hair.

“Babe?” a low voice rang out through the room and I immediately moved closer to the body, knowing right away that it was Harry that was seated next to me.

“What’s wrong, love?” I shook my head slowly and pulled myself closer to his body.

“I just wanna cuddle.” I mumbled, burrowing my head against his unclothed side. I heard a small gasp from the corner where Liam and Louis stood. I looked over at them, raising my eyebrow slightly.

“That’s just so cute!” Louis all but yelled as he jumped onto my bed with Harry and I.

“Not only are _you_ hot, you also have a hot _boyfriend_! How are you so lucky?” Louis huffed, dramatically flopping against my bed.

“Hey, what about me?” Liam whined. Louis propped himself up and smirked at Liam.

“You are my sexy, muscular, boyfriend!” Louis winked as Liam’s face went red. Louis rolled back to look at me.

“You should have told me you were taken, I would have been less forward,” Louis nodded before stopping and contemplating what he just said.

“Or not, because you are a sex god!” he moaned out. I awkwardly sat there, staring at what was going on right now. _How did I even find these people? Let alone become friends with them?_ I felt Harry’s grip on me tighten as he dragged my body practically on top of his.

“I’d really appreciate if you’d keep your hands off of _my_ boyfriend, and keep them to yourself and _your_ boyfriend.” Harry growled under his breath. Louis’ head snapped up and he smirked at Harry.

“Oh, possessive too. You’re lucky, I wish my boyfriend was possessive over me.” he teased throwing glances over at Liam.

“You want me to be possessive? I’ll show you possessive.” Liam huffed storming over to Louis and picking him up.

“We gotta go. ‘m sorry we couldn’t stay longer, Z.” with that Liam and Louis were out of my room and out of my house as I heard my front door slam shut. Harry huffed and threw the pillow back down on my bed. I looked over at him questionably as he opened up my window and leaned out of it slightly.

“Why was that kid all over you?” he mumbled, I almost missed it since he wasn’t looking at me.

“Louis? It’s just how he is. He’s very forward with what he thinks and wants.” I murmured, sticking up for Louis, even though he pretty much never stops bothering me.

“I can see that,” Harry chuckled lowly before turning to face me, now leaning up against the window sill.

“But why’d he have to do that here, in front of me.” he huffed out before crawling back onto the bed with me. He grabbed my sides, pulling me towards him, making my chest touch his. Lurching forward he kissed me hard against my lips.

“You are mine.” he growled before flipping us so that he was on top. I gasped as he bite and sucked on my neck.

“Y-you’re jealous?” I moaned out. I was silenced once again by his lips. I groaned, letting him explore my mouth. I pushed him back to breath, letting our foreheads rest together. I then pushed him back down onto the bed, before swinging my leg over him, straddling his hips. I pulled my shirt up over my head. I reconnected our lips and began moving my hips in sync with his. Just as things started to get heated, the front door slammed shut.

“Zayn, I’m home!” my mother yelled up the stairs. I pushed back from Harry, causing me to tumble back off the bed.

“Fuck! Shit, are you okay?” Harry whispered as he scrambled out of the bed beside me. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I pushed at Harry.

“Get some clothes on, quickly!” I pushed him in the direction of my closet as I grabbed my shirt pulling it back over my head. Harry had some pants on and was just buttoning the third button of a shirt when the door swung open to reveal my mother and Waliyha. Both of their eyes widened when they saw Harry. Waliyha began to open her mouth thinking of something to say but then shut it right after. She looked like a fish and in any other situation I would've laughed at her, but not this time.

“Who’s this strapping young lad? I’m assuming this is your friend from school you were talking about?” Waliyha, Harry, and I all let out our breaths we were holding. I was about to answer when Harry stepped forward, extending his hand out for my mother.

“I’m Harry Styles, and Zayn and I don't actually go to school together." he breathed out, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh?" was all my mother could say as she stared in shock.

"So, how do you two know each other?" she slowly questioned, looking between Harry and I. I ran my hand through my hair, messing it up and causing it to stand out on ends. _Well it's now or never._ I let my air out that I had been holding.

"If I tell you mum, promise me you won't freak out." I got nervous as I saw her slowly nod, trying to process everything.

"You didn't meet him in a sex joint, did you?" She questioned suddenly. My face went red, as did Harry's.

"No...no! Mum how could you think of something like that. Can you listen to what I'm about to tell you, yah?" I groaned as she silently nodded her head. I ran my hands down my face, letting out my breath.

"Harryisjustoneofmydrawings." I spat out quickly, running the words together. My mother looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Was that even English?" I heard Waliyha whisper to herself. My mother just stood there silently.

"Could you repeat that love? Because quite frankly, dear, I don't believe I was listening." my mother stated. Of course this was her way of saying that she in fact agreed with Waliyha and just could not understand me. _Typical. Has to put on a posh accent and everything._ I huffed before closing my eyes tightly.

"I drew Harry...and now he's alive." I whispered slowly. The room was silent and I opened my eyes to see my mother standing there with a big smile on her face.

"I always knew you were special."

 

 


	11. Kitchen Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually seemed to update on time!! I feel like a broken record now, but please comment, subscribe, kudos, etc. I love hearing from you all!! 
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> M xx

My mother walked over and kissed my forehead, before turning to Harry. She gave him a huge hug before pulling back, still leaving her hands upon his arms. She gave his arms a squeeze before letting go.

“Take care of my baby, his very fragile!” she all but sobbed out as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Harry pulled her into a hug and slowly started to whisper to her. She nodded her head before pulling back and smiling at him. She then let out her breath slowly and wiped the tears from her face.

“I promise you, Mrs. Malik.” my mother put her hand up to stop Harry from talking anymore.

“Hush dear. Call me Trisha, or mum, which ever one you’d like!” I dropped my head into my hands and let out a loud groan. Harry and my mother just laughed, before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry whispered low into my ear. A shiver went down my spine at his voice, causing a smirk to pull against his face. He just burrowed his head into my shoulder, laughing slightly.

“Nothing’s wrong. You are now just mates with my mum.” I groaned, causing my mother and Harry to laugh, once again.

“Don’t you worry about it, dear.” my mother laughed before walking to my door.

“Oh, and I’ll have dinner ready in a bit.” with that she left, leaving Harry, Waliyha, and I by ourselves. Waliyha slowly turned around, from facing the door, gaping at us.

“So…” she awkwardly started. “What the fuck just happened?” she erupted, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

“Oi! Watch your mouth, Wal!” I scolded. She shot me a look and smirked.

“Really, Z? Look who’s talking.” she sassed. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same to me.

“Oh, bu--”

“I know, I know. Bugger off! I’ll leave you two be, don’t be too loud!” she winked before opening up the door and stepping halfway out. “Remember, mum’s just down stairs.” and with that she was out of my room, leaving me and Harry dumbfounded.

I turned to look at Harry, raising my eyebrows, he just shrugged his shoulders. Harry slowly walked over to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. He rested his head upon my shoulder, rocking us both as he swayed.

“Your mum’s really nice, she really loves you.” he whispered against my neck. I slowly nodded, before turning around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers through his hair.

“I know,” I whispered back. I rested my head onto his shoulder, kissing alongside his neck. “I love her too.” I stated quietly.

Harry placed his hands on either side of my face. Pulling my face forward, until our foreheads touched. We breathed in slowly and deeply, air blowing against both of our lips. Harry’s eyes met mine, before fluttering shut. Mine soon followed suit and then with a little push our lips connected perfectly together. Our bodies moved in sync, as hands roamed freely on the others body. My hands entangled themselves in Harry’s hair and pulling ever so slightly, causing a moan to escape from his lips. We fell back onto my bed, laughing joyfully before reconnecting our lips. We didn’t let the kiss heat up, we didn’t need to, we were perfectly content with letting our lips rest upon each other, giving lazy kisses. Seconds later there was a small knock on my door. Harry and I broke apart, just in time to hear my mother call through the door.

“Dinner’s ready, sweethearts. Hurry down.” Harry placed a quick kiss on my lips once before she continued to speak.

“And make sure you two are presentable.” we were left with her laughter and our own filling the house, as we got up and fixed our clothes, before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

As we walked into the kitchen, we were met with Waliyha, my mother, and the rest of my family. They all turned their attention to Harry, who became quite nervous under the constant hold of unknown eyes. I sent him a small smile before pulling him farther into the kitchen.

“Harry, this is Doniya,” I introduced, letting him get a greeting in before continuing on.

“This is Safaa, and my father, Yaser.” I let my hand motion towards each of them as I introduced them to Harry.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you all, I have heard so much.” he greeted politely, shaking each of their hands. My mother just smiled at me, which I returned, before motioning to the food.

“Let’s get this food set up so we can enjoy this lovely dinner, with the _whole_ family.” she smiled at Harry and I as we helped set up the table. I couldn’t help but silently thank her by giving her a quick hug after everything was set up.

“Look’s great mum.” I complimented before she gave me a kiss against my cheek. We all took a seat around the table, as we dished out our food. We talked and laughed about everything and anything, enjoying each others company. Everything was going as planned, that was until my father spoke up.

“So, Harry,” he spoke up, setting his fork beside his plate and turning his full attention to Harry.

“Do you live close by?” he questioned. Harry rubbed his neck, awkwardly, due to the sudden change in conversation.

“Very close by.” Harry answered, chuckling ever so slightly. I huffed with amusement. _Close by, as in, lives in my room._

“Where did you meet Zayn?” my father continued with the questions.

“In a drawing class.” Harry answered once again. _More like he’s one of my drawings._ My father nodded, before going on with the twenty questions this dinner turned out to be.

“Do you draw?” Harry shook his head.

“I was the model.” I shot Harry a smirk, he was quick I could give him that. My father then turned his attention to both me and Harry.

“So, you met each other through a drawing?” Waliyha choked on her water, sputtering over the table. My mother went to her side, helping her catch her breath. Harry and I looked at each other wide-eyed, before continuing on with the conversation.

“He’s my favorite thing to draw.” I truthfully stated.

“Have you drawn him many times?” I shook my head, before giving my father the explanation he was waiting for.

“I’ve only drawn him the once, and that’s enough for me.” I looked over to Harry, giving him a small smile before turning back to my family.

I felt Harry’s fingers trace along my hand, before fitting into the spaces between my fingers, which his fit in perfectly. I smiled down at the table, brightly. When I looked back up I saw my mother giving me a knowing smile.

“Yaser, let’s give the boys their space. They are most likely getting sick of us being parents.” she sent Harry and I a wink before continuing. 

“But I expect you two to help with the dishes before you go back up to your room.” we both nodded our heads, before helping my mother pick up all of the dishes, taking them into the kitchen and placing them into the sink. I felt Harry’s arms wrap around my waist, as I started on the dishes, causing me to lean back into him.

“Harry, we have to get these dishes done, before we do anything.” I moaned as he kissed down my neck. He nodded slowly before pulling away from me slowly. He stood beside me, his arm still around my waist. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss before drying the dishes I already washed.

My mother came bursting into the kitchen, humming a small tune, or that was until she saw us. To which she gushed over how cute we looked. I shooed her out as Harry stood beside me laughing. My mother then stood by Harry and started placing dishes away, in the corrects drawers. We laughed as we worked on the dishes, getting them done faster. That night didn’t go as badly as I thought it would, it actually turned out quite well.

“Well, I better check on your father.” my mother said after a small silence overtook the kitchen. She leant forward and placed a kiss upon my cheek, she then did the same with Harry, before leaving the kitchen.

“I’m going upstairs, come up when you are ready.” Harry explained before kissing me on the lips. He was then gone from the kitchen, leaving me to thoughts.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll be coming up there sooner than you think.” I mumbled to myself as I hung up the dish rag.


	12. Bedroom Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a bit late, I had to deal with some things.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please comment, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark, whatever!
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> M xx

After I put the rest of the dishes away, I walked out of the kitchen only to see my parents sitting at the dinner table, talking in hushed whispers. I cleared my throat as I patiently waited for their conversation to be over. My mother's head was the first to turn towards me, as a smile pulled at her lips.

“Zaynie, why don’t you sit down, sweetie.” she patted the place at the table beside her. I slowly pulled the chair out and sat quietly beside them. My father placed his interlocked hands atop of the table and turned his full attention onto me.

“So, this Harry lad,” he began. My hands started to sweat as I ran through the million different ways this could play out. _What if he caught onto my lies?_ I looked up, only to see his eyes staring directly into mine. _Well, it wasn’t a complete lie._ I turned my head, breaking the eye contact between my father and I. My eyes then fell upon my mother, who placed her hand upon my hands. _What if he knows Harry is really a drawing?_ I searched my mothers face for anything that could help ease my nerves. She just squeezed my hands as she gave me a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, Zaynie. Listen to what Yaser has to say.” I nodded my head before turning back to face my father. He nodded also before starting back up.

“This Harry bloke, I think he is a very truthful, young lad. I believe he will be great for you and I hope that he makes you happy.” my face pulled into a huge smile as I heard what he was saying.

“He really does make me happy.” my father just nodded his head once, before he turned to look at my mother as he said his last few words.

“Then if that is so, your mother and I are behind you every step of the way.” my mother smiled brightly and pulled me into a long, bone-crushing hug.

“Your father thinks that Harry is a student at University of Bradford, who models at your school for extra pounds. Have Haz research it up to know his stuff.” my mother whispered into my ear before pulling back and smiling brightly.

“I know he’ll do great!” she patted my shoulder before turning back to my father. I started walking up the stairs as I heard them talk.

“Who’ll do great?”

“Oh, Harry has a job interview over at the local bakery for some extra pounds while he finds more modeling jobs.” I just continued up the stairs as I shook my head, smiling. _Wow, who knew mum would be such a good liar._ I got to my door, stopping once my hand wrapped around the handle. _C’mon Z, what’s stopping you?_ I took in a deep breath. _It’s not like what’s behind this door could change your whole life, right?_ I closed my eyes tightly.

“I need to face reality.” I breathed out as I turned the handle, opening up the door and slowly walking into my room. I was met with a dark room. _That’s odd, I thought Harry came up here beforehand._ I switched the lights on, looking around my room slowly. I was met with a sight I couldn’t believe. I spun around and closed my door quickly, before slowly turning back around. I leaned against the door as I took in the sight before me. There he was, only clad in a pair of tight trunks. One hand rested upon his tattooed stomach as the other was wove into his curly hair. He rested upon my bed, as if awaiting my arrival.

“You are very slow at putting away the dishes.” his deep voice rang throughout the room. I ran my hand through my hair, causing it to get dishevelled.

“You sure did keep me waiting.” he laughed slightly before he turned to finally meet my gaze. His green orbs searched my face before landing on my brown ones.

“My mum,” my voice was quiet and low, like I had just woke up. I coughed before continuing on.

“My mum wanted to talk to me.” I slowly walked forward until I was at the edge of my bed.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” I smirked down at him, starting to regain my confidence. He shook his head, letting his curls shake free of his hand, before he propped himself up onto his elbows.

“No need to be sorry, love. Just get your arse into bed.” with that Harry leaned forward, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt, before pulling me down atop of him. I let out a small squeal, to which he laughed at, before I rolled over beside him on the bed. I took in a few deep breathes before swinging my head over to face him. I caught his eyes traveling back up from my shoulders to my own eyes, obviously just finishing checking me out.

“Why is it that we always end up like this?” he motioned between the two of us.

“You, fully clothed, and I, naked. It’s just not fair.” a smirk pulled at his lips, defining his dimples, before he swung his leg over me. He straddled my hips as he slowly leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss. His fingers delicately danced across my skin, blindly tracing each of my tattoos. His fingers stopped their roaming at the bottom of my shirt and pulled harshly.

“Off.” he muttered against my lips before pulling again. My hands shot down to my shirt and grasped the edges, as I got to work on declothing myself, his hands wasting no time as the pushed under my shirt. They moved freely on my chest walking up and then scraping back down. As I pulled my shirt up towards my head, Harry broke the kiss to help me discard the piece of clothing. He looked at it, like it was destroying his whole world by being on my body, before he tossed it into one of the corners of my bedroom. He then went right back to work, slowly kissing down my neck, stopping only to nip and suck on chosen few spots, before he kissed down my chest. He kissed along each tattoo, slowly dragging his tongue across them, tracing every one that littered my chest. His fingers scraped up and down my sides, getting closer and closer to my even tighter pants. The kisses stopped as his breath ghosted over my ear.

“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say.” he dragged his teeth down the shell of my ear before continuing his journey down my chest. I moaned as he bit down on my hip where a heart tattoo lied. I looked down and met his eyes looked back up into mine. He silently asked permission as his fingers played with the button on my pants. I nodded my head vigorously as I moaned out at the sight before me played out. Very slowly, and teasingly, his fingers undid the button before dragging the zipper down. He bit playfully at my sides as I helped him wiggle myself from the tight jeans. Once they were off, he tossed them back by the shirt, kissing his way back up my thighs. His mouth ghosted over my boxers as he fingers played at the lining, begging to dip in. His fingers tightened their grip as they started to slowly move down, pulling the boxer with them.

“Hey, Z. Your mum said that you would be up her--” the door swung open causing my head to swing over to look at who in fact was standing there. Harry’s head quickly followed and we were met with the sight of a stunned Liam and a breathless Louis.

“Oh my god.” Louis all but screeched, as he took in the sight before them. Liam quickly came out of his frozen stupor and shut the door, dragging Louis all the way inside of my room. I looked down at Harry to see his almost froze with his face by my boxers. I quickly pushed him up, causing him to look at me in bewilderment. Before he could question my doings I pulled him down beside me and grabbed my duvet and pulled it over our bodies. Louis saw what we were doing and quickly ran onto my bed, landing between our legs. He casually ripped the duvet off and sat back on his heels, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why, would you two try to cover up your gorgeous bodies? Especially in front of Liam and I.” Liam and I rolled our eyes.

“Stop being such a queen.” Liam huffed out. Louis shot him a look before mumbling back.

“I’ll be whatever I damn well please.” he then turned his attention back onto Harry and I, slowly racking his eyes up and down our bodies.

“Now, how you guys were when we walked in...it was hot, right Li?” Liam returned the look Louis had given him beforehand, before sighing.

“Sure.” Louis gave a curt nod before he once again turned his attention onto us.

“I’m glad you are getting some, Z. Or at least you were about to.” he giggled at the, not so distant, memory before he jumped off of the bed and strolled over to where Liam stood.

“I know Liam and I kept the neighbors up once we left. I was surprised we even had time to eat,” Liam looked at Louis with large, doe-like eyes.

“Babe? Why would you tell them a thing like that?” his words fell on to deaf ears, as Louis kept talking.

“But then we decided to come check on the two of you, make sure you weren’t feeling hurt and that shit. Liam’s idea, he’s big on everyone’s happiness. Don’t get me wrong, I am too, I just need a good shag every now and then.” Liam clamped his hand over Louis’ mouth before anything else was let out.

“So sorry to bug you. We should be leaving now.” Liam started to back up to the door, before I sighed and shook my head.

“Don’t see why you should. Nothings going to happen now, so I guess you both can stay. Just, let us change into the appropriate attire.” Liam and Louis both nodded their heads slowly as Harry and I pulled on some sweats. We couldn’t be bothered to put any shirts on and it’s not like Louis will complain either way, which if Louis is happy Liam is happy. We ended up sitting on the floor of my bedroom, talking about random things, before there was a small knock on my door. The door opened to reveal my mother smiling brightly behind it.

“Glad you found the boys alright, I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble.” she teased as awkward laughter filled the room.

“Well, night boys. I’ll catch up with you in the morning.”  

 

 


	13. Does He Even Realize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows there is sexual content in this chapter, more so than before.   
> I'm giving you all a fair warning, if you don't want to read it, don't read this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far! I love you all! :)
> 
> M xx

**5 Days Later**

The sunlight pierced through my eyelids,as I awoke from a deep slumber. I heard some murmuring beside my bed. I listened closely, trying to hear more of the conversation.

“I don’t think we should do this, Lou.”

“Hush, Li! Harry and Z are asleep. Don’t be a stick in the mud.”

“It just doesn’t feel right, doing this in his house.”

“C’mon Liam! It’s just a quick hand job. If you are good, I’ll blow you in the bathroom.”

“I-ah-I-I don’t know babe…”

“I’ll let you fuck me once we get home! My parents are away on a business trip.” My eyes shot open, as I heard small moans emanating from the floor. I rolled over to my side, to be met with bright green eyes meeting my own.

“Are they having a shag?” Harry whispered awkwardly. I shook my head as more small moans and groans were heard.

“Just a hand job…” I stated, rather calmly. _C’mon they are pretty much shagging in your room, Zayn!_

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” I shrugged my shoulders. I leaned forward, giving Harry a quick kiss, before the sound I was dreading was heard.

“Lou, babe...I-I’m gonna…” I ripped the duvet off and pulled myself over to the side of my bed.

“Don’t you dare cum on my covers, in my room, anywhere in front of me!” I roared. Louis’ hand froze and both of their heads snapped up. Liam’s eyes grew twice their size as he started to stutter out an excuse.

“I...he...we...it’s not what it looks lik--”

“Hold it!” I raised my hand up and slowly shook my head. “I don’t want to hear it. Just...just go finish in the bathroom or something?” I tried to sound confident, but the awkwardness showed through.

“Y’know Z, you could always help us!” Louis winked as he lazily began to move his hand again.

“Does Louis realize what he’s doing?” Harry whispered in my ear as we watched Liam’s face contort as pleasure took him to the edge.

“L-Louis...can...can you stop for a...a second…” Liam moaned as he gripped Louis’ arm.

“Hun, I’m talking. Like I was saying, Z you could always come and help Li and I with our situations. Maybe Harry would like to join as well?” Louis smiled as he continued with his lazy hand movements. Liam’s grip on Louis’ arm tightened as he tried to get Louis to stop.

“L-Lou...mate...stop fucking moving your hand!” Liam barked out, causing Louis’ grip to tighten. Liam let out a long, deep, moan as his body fell back against the floor. I groaned as I dropped my face into my bed. Louis sat there, silent, as he realized what just happened. Harry awkwardly tried starting a conversation.

“Sooooo...the weather?” I shot Harry a look before shaking my head and turning back to Louis and Liam. Liam took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“I’m really sorry, mate. We’ll get out of your house, Z. Sorry again.” Liam wouldn’t look me in the eyes as he apologized, clearly ashamed. I shook my head, slowly.

“Liam...no.”

“No, Z. That was wrong of me to do. I’ll be leaving now.” Liam got up to leave and was reaching for the doorknob when Louis finally spoke.

“Wait, Li! Don’t I get a say in this?” Louis looked at us all with exasperation. Everyone turned to look at him, awaiting what he had to say.

“Li,” Louis stood up and grabbed a hold of Liam’s arm. “That...was hot!” Louis moaned as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s large arms. I flopped my head back onto my bed.

“Mate, not in front of Z! Not when that just happened.” Liam pulled Louis off of his arm, setting him farther away from him.

“Liam, I’m not mad with you. It happens, and it’s fine. If I wanted to stop you from having any fun, I’d have said something when I first woke up and heard you talking about it.” I admitted. Louis and Liam looked at me with wide eyes.

“Z,” Liam began. But before he could finish Louis pushed forward with his jaw dropped.

“You are such a perv, Z!” Louis shot out before laughing uncontrollably. Liam smiled at Louis before walking over to my side.

“That is quite creepy you listened in on us,” Liam chuckled quietly. “But, I’m glad you are not angry at me.” Liam wrapped my smaller body into his strong arms.

“Or me for that matter.” Louis stated giddily as he squeezed himself between Liam and I.


	14. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being late! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please leave kudos, comments, subscribe, bookmark!
> 
> Please keep reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> M xx

I waved off Louis and Liam as they made their way back to Louis’ house. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to the side to see Harry and I instantly melted into his chest.

“I never knew I had a creeper as a boyfriend,” Harry whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Not only for that reason, but for the word he used, boyfriend. _What are we? are we a couple? Or is this just sex? I mean, sure I did draw him, but what is this turning into?_

“You’re thinking too hard, love.” I felt Harry’s hands cup my face as I looked into his eyes with bewilderment.

“How do yo--”

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong for me to figure it out.” he began as he moved in front of me.

“I know we have never talked about what we are but...if you’d like...I’d like for you to be my boyfriend…?” he was so nervous and it was weird to see him without his usual confidence. _Well, what did you expect? Whenever he even breathed out the word you took off running._ I looked into his eyes, watching them search my face for something that would help to calm his nerves. _I wouldn’t blame him if he just took off running on me...I’ve been horrible._ I continued looking into his eyes, watching worry and fear overtake them. _You better answer quickly. He’s getting worried that you’ll turn him down._ Harry’s grip loosened on my face. _Why would he be worried?_ Harry took a step back away from me, trying to distance himself. _Because you haven’t talked for about five minutes, you bloody twat! What is he supposed to think?_ Harry dropped his hands down and started to open his mouth to apologize when I lurched forward and connected our lips together.

“Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend!” I reassured him once we broke our kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I decided to bring JAD to AO3, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I would love to get comments, suggestions, overall thoughts you have on my writing and this story. I will be updating JAD every Thursday! Please share with your friends, family, acquaintances, strangers (really anyone you may think would like this!)
> 
> Thank you again for reading this,
> 
> M xx


End file.
